Ermac
Ermac is the red ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. About Ermac Making his official debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. It is now clear that Ermac is a Fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Shao Kahn and his shadow priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we", "us", and "our" instead of "I", "me", and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbedd the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. He made his return in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him telekinetic powers. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. Storyline Ermac is an entity composed of legions of dead souls created by Shao Kahn, most likely out of souls he had previously taken. On one mission for Shao Kahn in the Netherrealm, Ermac became acquainted with Shujinko. He was also assaulted by Ashrah who believed him to be a demon, but parried her attack easily. Ermac served as one of Shao Kahn's greatest warriors, participating in the invasion of Earthrealm (as recounted in Mortal Kombat 3). However, after Shao Kahn's defeat and subsequent loss of power, Ermac remained under Kahn's control and wandered Outworld without instructions. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the wandering Ermac was found by the blind swordsman Kenshi and was freed from Kahn's control. To show his gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi the art of telekinesis. Ermac's newfound freedom meant he was also free to choosethumb|300px|right his own destiny. He decided to repent his earlier ways and became a force for good. After making this decision, he met a warrior soul who, like Kenshi, understood his suffering. This warrior soul was that of Liu Kang and was not only in need of another ally, but assistance in freeing his enslaved comrades. Ermac was eager to help Liu Kang, as this was an opportunity to help him atone for the evil he had committed in Shao Kahn's name. Ermac decided to help Liu Kang and the two would set out to free Liu's allies (Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana and Kung Lao) from Onaga's control. They are eventually successful in their pursuit. In Ermac's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending, it is said that after he defeats Blaze, the many souls contained inside of Ermac are released and form new bodies. They are all connected to each other psychically in a collective conscience, now making Ermac no longer just a fusion of souls, but an army.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/ermac/ Ermac's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse ]] Biographies *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "An enigma to all who come into contact with him. Ermac's past remains shrouded in mystery. It's believed that he exists as a life force brought together by the souls of extinguished Outworld warriors. Shao Kahn has managed to take possession of these souls and use them to fight on the side of tyranny." *'Mortal Kombat Deception:' "We are Ermac. We are the fusion of the souls of dead warriors, created by Shao Kahn to obey him without question. We served as his enforcer for many years, until the Earthrealm warrior Kenshi released us from our bondage and awakened our perception of the worlds that surround us. We are now free to choose our own destiny. We encountered a fellow warrior spirit who, like Kenshi, understood our suffering. Eager to atone for the atrocities we had committed in Shao Kahn's name, we agreed to help this warrior, Liu Kang, to liberate his allies from the control of the Dragon King. Shao Kahn may be dead, but it seems his essence lives on in this new menace. It is as if they are both manipulated by the very fabric of the realms." '' *'Armageddon Bio Card:' ''"The enigmatic Ermac is a being composed of the souls of conquered Outworld warriors. For many years he served at the side of Shao Kahn, but has since freed himself from the emperor's influence. Once a force of evil, he now controls his own destiny. Kombat characteristics Powers and Abilities As mentioned above, Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of entities brought together in physical form through magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn and thus, refers to himself as a group instead of a singular. Because of this, Ermac possesses powers related to the soul, mostly used in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he uses in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Ermac's one weakness is the Netherrealm itself. Since he is a being created by magic, his powers would decrease over time the longer he stays in that realm, weakening the bond holding the souls together and threatening his very existence. Signature moves *'Teleport Punch:' Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears behind his opponent punching them. This move can also be done in the air. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Slam:' Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground allowing for a combo. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A) *''' Hado-Energy:' Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. (''UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MK:2011) *'Mystic Float:' Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. (MK:D, MK:A) **'Mystic Bomb:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shockwave. (MK:D, MK:A MK:2011) **'Dive Kick:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Throw:' Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Low Telekinetic Toss:' Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw move but he tosses an enemy makin him touch the ground. This move is followed by an uppercut.(MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Air Strike: '''Ermac makes air ppressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only if you are in air. (''MK:SM) *'X-Ray Move:' Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slams the opponent to the ground headfirst dealing damage to the face and spine. Suddenly Ermac floats above his enemy with his mystic float and applies a mystic bomb, cannonballing downward, crushing his opponent's spinal cord. (MK''2011) Fatalities *'Telekinetic Slams:' Ermac repeatedly telekinetically slams the opponent over and over until they explode. (''UMK3, MKT, MK:D) *'Uppercut Explosion:' Ermac uppercuts an opponent which explodes on contact (MKAD) *'Uppercut from Hell:' Ermac unleashes a devastating uppercut that decapitates the opponent (UMK3, MKT)thumb|388px|right *'Telekinetic Tear:' Ermac lifts the victim into the air with his telekinetic powers. With both hands, he brings them together as the opponent's body is suddenly forced into a fetal-like position before spreading the opponent out and rips them in half. (MK:D) *Boss Fatality: Ermac makes three telekinetic slams then he rises up an enemy and two stones. Then he powerfully strikes an enemy with these stones. (MK:SM) Other Finishers *'Friendship:' Ermac levitates the opponent, makes them disappear, then makes them reappear as a rabbit. (UMK3, MKT) *'Friendship # 2:' Ermac winds up a box and a computer erupts out of the box at a dizzied opponent. (MKAD) *'Animality:' Ermac turns into a frog. It then opens its mouth at the feet of the opponent and then eats him/her alive like the frog on the poster for the horror movie Frogs. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Headache: Ermac kneels to the ground and promptly bashes his head onto the ground causing blood and pieces of his brain to leak out, before bashing his head once more, falling off in the process. (MK:D) Endings *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: (Non-Canonical)' "Having been in hiding since the first Mortal Kombat, neither the Earth nor the Outworld warriors has recognized this elusive ninja. Ermac uses his victory in the tournament to prove his existence... As well as a warning that he will return as an unstoppable force in the fourth Mortal Kombat." *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy: (Non-Canonical)' "When Kahn finally eliminates his opposition, he finds a new and surprising foe in Ermac. The Outworld souls that give life to the warrior did not trust their tyrannical leader who planned to consume the powerful life force of his own power. Even Shao Kahn's power was no match for the over-whelming strength of legions of deceased Outworld warriors. They destroyed their master in a battle that devastated the entire realm. Ermac was left behind to rule it with his own brand of oppression." *'Deception:' "In an outer chamber of the Dragon King's throne room, Ermac did battle with Liu Kang's enslaved comrades. Ermac was more than a match for the five warriors, but their defeat was not his objective. Liu Kang materialized and, one by one, freed their souls while Ermac occupied the rest. Eventually, all five were awakened from their enchantment and freed from Onaga's control. Ermac was pleased that his warrior skills could for once bring about a noble outcome. He sensed, however, that an ominous force still shaped the destiny of the realms. It was everywhere. He could feel its influence on Onaga, though the Dragon King was oblivious to its manipulation. Time was running out. Ermac feared the celebration of this latest victory would be short-lived." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The energy of Blaze shattered Ermac, separating him into the many warriors who comprised his being. Now each with his own physical form, the Ermacs are linked psychically and act according to their collective consciousness. No longer a mere fusion of warrior souls, Ermac has become an army." Appearances in other media Film In the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac (played by John Medlen) was one of Shao Kahn's generals. Ermac was portrayed as a cunning and mostly quiet character, though he did not hesitate at the opportunity for a power grab after the apparent death of Rain. However, the position of general was awarded to Sindel. Ermac survived until the final confrontation with the Earthrealm warriors, where he did battle with Sonya Blade. Noob Saibot spawns from Ermac's body during the fight to assist him and they nearly slayed Sonya until Jax interfered. Both ninjas are ultimately defeated - Ermac's neck is broken by Sonya, echoing Kano's similar death in the first movie. Television In the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Ermac had a one-episode appearance in which he and his army attempted to use a non-canon female ninja, Ruby, to defeat Jax and to lure the other warriors to their doom. Ruby proved to be true to her friends on the side of good, however, and Ermac's forces were defeated. Ermac's appearance in this episode was as a normal human who had an allegiance to Shao Kahn and even revealed a goatee and receding hairline when he unmasked. His only inhuman feature was his solid white eyes. Character development In the first few arcade versions of Mortal Kombat, there was a listing in the audit menu for "ERMACS". In Revision 3.0 it was actually listed directly underneath "Reptile Battles" giving the appearance that they were grouped together. It was believed to reference a character the same way "Reptile Battles" does which led people to believe that Ermac was also a secret character. The Ermac listing is a shortening of the term "Error Macro". This is referenced in a hidden reversed message in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode which states "It is a little known fact that Ermac is short for Error Macro". Electronic Gaming Monthly published a photo to accompany a letter from Tony Casey reporting an alleged encounter.http://www.darktemplarz.com/mk1/ermac/egmermac.jpg However, Ermac did not appear in any version. There is also no naturally occurring default character palette that would provide a full pallette swap for Ermac. The MK crew denied that he existed in Mortal Kombat II with one of the jumbled messages that appeared at the bottom of the screen after beating the game: CEAMR ODSE NTO EXITS (an anagram of "Ermac does not exist"), and the occasional appearance of the secret character Jade with the message "Ermac Who?" The numerous rumors of his existence led to his debut as an official character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. His storyline is even based on his own rumor as well and later changed to become a legit character in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Until Mortal Kombat: Deception, he was just another palette swapped ninja. Around the time of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the creators made the choice to give all the ninjas their own look and identity. Rumors Ermac was created by the MK Team because of fan mythology. It was said that by overplaying the Sega version of Mortal Kombat with Scorpion, the screen would eventually flaw and flash an alert message on the screen. The message read "Error Macro" and it would turn Scorpion's yellow outfit red. This was proven to be completely false. Despite repeated references that tried to inform the player that Ermac did not exist, they eventually decided to create him and include him in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. This actually refreshed some of the speculations regarding this rumor. Trivia *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, he shared the uppercut fatality with Smoke's human form. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, his skin tone was darker, but in Deception it became white. *In his Deception ending, he is described by Shujinko as being capable of handling Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana, Jax, and Johnny Cage all by himself (with relative ease). The five combatants were under the control of Onaga at the time and therefore may have been fighting at significantly less than their full potential, allowing Ermac to effortlessly hold off all five of them at one time. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, one Game Over message reads, "Ask Ermac for Help". This is designed as a hint to the player of how to encounter the hidden boss fight with Ermac at the warrior shrine. Some believe this as a reference to MK:D however this is very unlikely as the games have yet to have any history in exchanging messages from each other, let alone revealing storyline which has not yet to have taken place. Ermac's appearance at the Warriors Shrine (a stage in the first Mortal Kombat) in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks can be taken as a sort of inside joke, as he was rumored to be in the first Mortal Kombat game; the hoax that appeared on EGM also hinted that, supposedly, the way to fight him had something to do with the Warriors Shrine. Also, he takes the place of the Scorpion statue for who he was originally a palette swap of. *Because he had taught Kenshi the art of telekinesis, it was believed that he was going to be Kenshi's mentor and trainer. This concept was to give him a rather "human" look, but because Ermac is well known to the fans as a ninja, the concept of giving him a human look was dropped (it was also said that his concept made him look too wealthy as well). Also, being Kenshi's mentor didn't make sense as Kenshi is considered to be a skillful and talented warrior himself, so that concept was dropped also. However, Kenshi and Ermac remain as comrades-in-arms. *When knocked off of the Sky Temple stage in Deception, and Unchained, Ermac will stop screaming and shout "Suck it!!" before resuming screaming once again as he hits the ground, while many people mistake Ermac for swearing. This could be a reference to D-Generation X, the popular wrestling faction that made the expression famous. The tribute would make some sense, as lime green, one of DX's primary colors, is the same color Ermac's souls emanate, and DX, like the Mortal Kombat series as a whole, was very controversial in its heyday for pushing moral envelopes. *Ermac also appears in the intro of Armageddon. Ermac is seen briefly in the beginning when he clotheslines Rain as the Forces of Light first run into the Forces of Darkness. After Sheeva sends Bo' Rai Cho flying, he and Nightwolf begin to fight Sheeva with a series of punches. Though unsuccessful, Sheeva almost killed them by choking them, until Kenshi stabs Sheeva with his sword. It was after Kenshi's battle with Quan Chi that Ermac appears to recover, and tosses Quan Chi off of the pyramid. He then stomps in Kenshi's ribcage while revealing that he is, in fact, Shang Tsung. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''when Ermac (or another ninja) is doing an combo he will attack with an axe. This is the reason why his weapon in MK:D is the Axe. *Ermac and Ashrah, along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, are the only "good" characters to ever be rivals. * Ermac's name came from the first ''Mortal Kombat, which had "ERMAC5" on its diagnostics screen; players presumed this dealt with some secret character. The development team decided to turn this rumor into an actual character, who was introduced in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. * In his Deception ending, it is thought that Ermac was truly aware of Onaga's scheme and the possible consequences of it. Also, the flooring of the room he, Liu Kang and their allies were in is similar to the flooring of the Chamber of Artifacts arena. Character Relationships *Fused with souls by Shao Kahn and served him. *Taught Shujinko his fighting styles. *Fought Ashrah, who believed Ermac was a demon. *Freed from Shao Kahn's control by Kenshi after which he becomes Kenshi's mentor. *Allied with Liu Kang's spirit. *Freed Liu Kang's friends from Onaga's spell in Deception. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. References }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Chatacters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters